leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CrazyMori/One the Improbable
|date = March 15th, 2013 |health = 60 |attack = 90 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 75 |hp = 422 (+85) |mana = 225 (+35) |damage= 51.8 (+3.5) |range = 125 |armor = 16 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.630 (+3.53%) |healthregen = 7.2 (+0.68) |manaregen = 6.3 (+0.45) |speed = 345 }} One the Improbable is a custom champion in League of Legends. Notes: One (and Aleph) is an original fictional champion concept. Abilities One records enemy movement. One gains vision on any enemy that is damaged by her basic attacks or abilities for a total of 3 seconds. }} One throws her sword at the target enemy. On hit, it does initial damage and marks the target, slowing their attack speed by 20%. If the marked target does not deal damage to One in 3 seconds, the sword detonates, dealing the initial damage a second time in a small AoE around the target. If the target is a minion or monster, the second damage detonation occurs after 3 seconds regardless of whether One takes damage. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range= }} One dashes to the target enemy, stabbing and rooting them. Additionally, she gains 40% bonus attack speed for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= |range= }} One channels for 0.5 seconds, then blinks in the target direction, leaving a burning trail behind her. The trail does magic damage over time to enemies that pass through it. All of One's cooldowns are reduced by 1 second for each second that the trail does damage to any enemies. |leveling = |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= |duration= |range= }} Aleph sleeps on your shoulder when the ability is available but Aleph is not deployed, visible to both allies and enemies. One tosses Aleph a massive distance through the air. If he hits the ground, he burrows and becomes stealthed. Aleph stays at this location for 2 / 3 / 4 minutes, granting 700 vision around him. Aleph can only be in one location at any given time. If Aleph hits a champion, or is activated when burrowed, he will latch onto that enemy champion, or the nearest enemy champion in range. Aleph bites and does damage over time to latched enemies for 8 seconds and grants One bonus movement speed if she is within 1000 range of Aleph. The cooldown for this ability begins when Aleph has finished dealing damage. If Aleph is activated with no available target after burrowing, he blinks back to One and the cooldown is halved. |leveling = |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= |range=5500 }} Zero History Notes: This ability is a blink that leaves behind a DoT trail. This means you can see where One has escaped to, and can follow her, but stepping on the trail reduces her cooldowns. Instead, try to head off her escape routes as soon as you see where she blinks to. Aleph One Notes: If Aleph is detected, he can be destroyed in three hits as if he was a ward, so long as One does not activate Aleph in time. This immediately puts Aleph on cooldown. If Aleph stays deployed for 3 minutes and is never activated, he is automatically activated, then put on cooldown at the end of this duration. If One dies and Aleph is deployed or activated, Aleph is removed from the map and the ability is put on cooldown. Lore Important Note: An animator is working on a fake champion “login theme” animation and song, which will be uploaded at a later date. ---- No one is quite sure where One and Aleph came from, or when for that matter. But one can be certain that their objectives lie within the Fields of Justice. One came before the League before her eventual League Judgement, with nothing but her suit and a similarly equipped fox, demanding entrance, but before the guards could detain her, both of them vanished, popping out of space just as suddenly as they had arrived. This has happened approximately 3 times in recorded history, before she and the fox, later known as Aleph, successfully stuck around long enough for questioning. She claims that she is a messenger from some form of a future version of Piltover, and that she has come back to change the history of the League by placing herself on the Fields of Justice. However, upon further scrutiny, she seems to have no explanation for her objective, who sent her back in time, what her actual connection to Piltover is, how fighting in the League will benefit Piltover, and how she travelled to the past to begin with. The League has determined this much. One is, to put things mildly, a thrill seeker. She is easily manipulated by the allure of danger, and has inconsistent control over her suit's abilities. She reacts violently at any attempts to take Aleph from her for examination. One does seem to have a strong connection to her claimed homeland of Piltover, for better or worse, and claims to know future versions of several of the current League members from the aforementioned nation. She possesses technology far beyond what the League has ever come across, and she has not allowed us reverse engineer much of it, but she knows very little when it comes to its construction or origins. The League is of the disposition that regardless of whether she is actually from the future or not, this much is clear: One is not on some specific mission, but has rather likely acquired her suit, as well as the fox Aleph, through illicit means, and is little more than a joyrider or a thief. However, she is not completely without value to the League. Her combat prowess is remarkable, and her ability to retain detailed combat information on League opponents, likely aided by her suit, is almost unparalleled. Scientists Viktor and Heimerdinger have also taken an interest in her, albeit primarily for the sake of reverse engineering her technology. Her judgement has determined that, despite her erratic and unpredictable behavior and motives, the opportunity that she presents is simply too valuable to waste. More importantly, by keeping her within the Fields of Justice, it keeps her from causing potential trouble outside of them, especially for Piltover’s public relations. Quotes Important note: I have not yet found the time to do voice acting for One, but rest assured, I will post it when it is completed. ---- ;Upon Selection *Lets go, Aleph! (Aleph barks) ;Movement *My path is clear...or I’ll make it clear. *Who do we end today, summoner? *All systems nominal, lets do this. *Let’s end this quickly. *Where do I start killing? *They’ll never get away from me. *Fortune favors the bold...and the reckless. ;Movement with inactive *Shh...you’ll wake Aleph. ;Attacking *Let’s do this! *Just try and run! *The last mistake you’ll make. *Clear a path! *Your future ends here. *In my sights. *Try to keep up! ;Taunt *All the turns you take and corners you cut won’t save you from your future. ;Taunt near enemy *I’ve never met a bullet I couldn’t outrun. ;Taunt near enemy *Baby, where have you been all my life? ;Taunt near enemy *Oh, no no. ‘This’ is what the future looks like. ;Taunt near enemy or *If only you knew what the future held in store for you. ;Taunt near enemy *Hey, no fair, he’s just flying around! I can’t catch that! ;Taunt near enemy *I heard you like danger...I’m all about that. ;Taunt near enemy *...I don’t like you. ;Taunt near enemy *Kaboom. ;Taunt near enemy *Okay, now that wind is just unfair. ;Taunt near enemy *You and I have a lot of catching up to do. Get it? Catching up? (Aleph whines) Oh come on, that was pretty good. ;Joke *I’m light years ahead of you...wait, light years is distance, right? Whatever, same thing. ;Upon using *Let’s give em the old “one-two”, Aleph! ;Upon using *For Piltover! *Stop right there! ;Upon using on an enemy *Hey Vi! Vault Breaker! ;Upon using second activation *End of Line ;Upon using deploy *Wait here, Aleph. *I’ll be back, okay? ;Upon using leap *Get em, Aleph! *Aleph, now! League Judgement To be written at a later date. General Strategy You have a decent poke with , but it is only as useful as your opponent’s harass abilities will allow it to be. Use it liberally, but be aware that it will slowly eat away at your mana pool. is a great gap closer, but it will kick your opponent a small distance away from you, which can definitely make a difference depending on your angle of attack. is most of your positioning, escaping, and initiating, and at level 1 it has a rather large cooldown. Your primary combo is first harassing them down with , then when they are low enough, using to get behind your target, then to push them backwards, as well as keeping them in the damage over time of for a bit more time. With the exception of the extremely small amount of root time, you have no real hard crowd control from your three primary abilities, but you do have a significant amount of damage. However, your game changes significantly at level 6, when your ultimate, , becomes available. You now have a significant amount of map control and give a lot of additional vision for your team, and the skillful use of can make or break a gank, dragon, or teamfight. However, you can only place Aleph in one location, and activating the trap will put it on cooldown even if an enemy is not nearby. Therefore, you will need to use it methodically and will not be able to spam the ability every time you need a new ward. Strong locations for Aleph placement include river brush for lanes, dragon/baron entrances, and the red/blue jungle buff locations. These allow you to capitalize on the vision from the Aleph deployment as well as the surprise of the Aleph activation. While the damage is fairly solid, the initial slow/speed effect is part of what makes so strong for securing kills or allowing disengages and escapes for you and your team. Best Sakuya NA Build Sakuya Notes You’re an AD assassin/bruiser, so you’ll want to build like one. Doran’s Blade and Bloodthirster are highly encouraged by your strong AD scalings. Since you are a melee champion, you will likely need to build tanky to survive long enough to do your full burst. Black Cleaver and Blade of the Ruined King are strong options on you, but a combination of Brutalizer and Sunfire Cape might be more suitable if you need more survivability and split-push capabilities. Final Notes I had a ton of fun designing this champion, with a bunch of help from Best Mokou NA and Best Youmu NA, and I’ll continue to work on her to add to her lore, including voice acting and even a theme/animation. I think she’s one of the more fun and less super serious ideas I’ve had, and would be a blast to play in lane or in jungle. She is, as you may have already figured out, inspired by Zer0 of Borderlands fame, as well as several William Gibson novels. Category:Custom champions